Tribute to Mentor: Mentor to Tribute
by avv90
Summary: What if the rebellion had never happened? What if the next move for Katniss wasn't being the MockingJay, but instead the Mentor? What if her life became a public show, like all the other victors, exploitation, abuse, blackmail? Would she teach how them to kill, or how to survive? Would she still be supported by her family, Gale, or even Peeta?
1. The Start

**Hello! Hi, so no I'm not new to the series... I actually learned to love reading thanks to this series... I read all the books when they first came out! I was a total fangirl, I stalked the whole movie production. Only to drop it a year later, yup I'm one of those who thinks the book was better! Still, I don't Judge those who have only seen the movies, right? But, still, some characters are only in the books, or their personalities, and physical features, or at least how I saw it! So, I'll provide an explanation for each of them up here! This is one of my favorite books! I've read it more than it should be legal... And I hope not to screw it up! I've changed some of the time periods when characters meet, and what happens when they first interact, so I'm honestly sorry for those who hate this! I'll try my best to keep to the characters! Woah.. I've said a lot.. 'Kay I hope you enjoy! And I hope you review and comment on it!- avv90**

 **Katniss Everdeen- The main protagonist of the Hunger Games series, a thin, dark-haired, olive-toned, 16-year-old, young girl. Born in the poorest district of District 12 she is a clever, distant girl, who chose to stay away from people. With the early death of her father, Katniss became the head of the household, providing for the family, with the help of her childhood friend, Gale Hawthorne. She entered the first Hunger Games to protect her younger sister Primrose from being sent to her certain death. Still, she won the first games thanks to her Illegal Hunting experience, and with the help of the boy with the bread, Peeta Mellark. Who help feed her, and her family as a child, he also pretended to be in love with her to win the favor of the people in the capital, or so she was told. After returning home, both Gale, and Peeta became distant, both asking for her chose, only for her to become confused with what they meant. As a young 17-year-old, she became the first female victor in her district, but her problem only just seems to escalate from the point of winning.**

 **Buttercup- A hideous yellowish brown cat that belongs to Primrose Everdeen. Holds a strong grudge against Katniss due to the fact that she tried to drown him when she found him.**

 **Primrose Everdeen- The younger sister of Katniss, who was chosen to participate in the Hunger games, but was overruled when her older sister volunteered to take her place. She is a young girl who started off at the age of 12, she is very small, blonde hair, blue eyes, like her mother. Very bright, and bubbly, and an excellent aid with the sick.**

 **Mrs. Everdeen- The Mother of Katniss, and Primrose Everdeen. With the death of her husband, she became emotionally unstable, often blanking out, and leaving her children to fend for themselves. She is an excellent nurse, and aid to the sick. Katniss and she have a rough, and rocky relationship due to the fact that she left Katniss to mature early, and hunt for their food, and raise Primrose.**

 **~~So, yes- I am editing this fic because I do not want to give up on it! I want to know what you guys think! I hope it's positive- and if not sorry you don't like it!~~~~**

* * *

My nose crinkled at the scent of ash- the air being bitterly cold, teeth crackling and shiver-inducing. I pulled my legs to my chest, as it hit me.

What the hell was over? Nothing- this-this shit was all just beginning wasn't it? I knew it- Haymitch told me, the world has already told me. My stomach churned, as I rolled on my side. My chest pumped out air, and back in as I took a long breath. What could I do? Pray for some god to give me a blessing? To help me-Ha! Nothing could help me, not a god. Not a nation. No one.

I won. I freaking won the 74th hunger first woman from District 12 to do it. Impressive... I guess but I didn't even do it on my own?

That blonde kid! He helps me make it through that hell with my mind in peace! He-he...

"Peeta..." The clouds puffed out of my lips as I held my tears back, that idiot. He was everything I needed at that moment. Now he was gone. It was my fault as well. I pushed him everything else I have done, I pushed him away. He was acting- I knew- I thought I knew..he was- why was he.. He- "Ughh!" I sucked in some air, as I felt the waterworks making their way. What could I do? Wasn't he acting?

Meow! I turned my head up, quickly I rubbed my face raw- looking for the owner of the sound. Meow! My eyes grew large as I face it. "You-" My voice filled with venom, it snarled at me. As I sent a kick to it, "Stupid cat!" I saw it flash forward to my leg, as I smiled to him. It was the only normal thing here. He didn't change. Even in a large house, even with a full belly- he managed to make me feel at home. I stood, walking back to the balcony.

"You-" My voice filled with venom, as it snarled at me. I sent a kick its way, "Stupid cat!" I saw it flash forward to my leg, as I smiled to him. It was the only normal thing here. He didn't change. "Stupid cat hated me back then and still does..." Even in a large house, even with a full belly- he managed to make me feel at home. I stood walking back to the balcony.

"Everything changed Buttercup." I could hear a menacing hiss, "Sept for you?" I let out a small chuckle, maybe I did lose it in there- I am speaking with a cat. "Hey, cat?" I heard him sneer,

"Who told anyone to change?"

* * *

I pushed my door open, feeling the warmth rush over my face. My lips- burned cold as I was consumed by the darkness in the room. It was so foreign, my last bed was a sleeping bag. What would I do to go to that normality- instead of this? A large mattress- covered in linen and silk? Large walls, with a desk- and stupid paintings on the wall. I hated this. Was this what changed everyone- even Mage didn't speak with me. She always kept her head low and walked away. Gale was worse, he broke off our friendship. Demanding for more from me. What more of me was there left to give. I was empty, everything I had left was for one person. The person I did everything for, the one I wanted to return to. Primrose. She was all I needed, she was everything. I got what I wanted. My sister. I am prepared to lose everything for her. I think I have shown at least that but- why was I so selfish? She was enough... She should have been enough! Why wasn't she enough to make me feel- whole? Why must I always be so selfish?

* * *

I tucked my braid in my coat, nodding. I moved to my door- pulling it open to see a pair of eyes. Her eyes grew large at my sight, I quickly drew a smile on my lips,

"Prim?" I saw her eyes flash brightly as I leaned closer to her. Pecking her pale cheek, I moved back waiting for her to speak.

"Katniss?!" Her tone hid her surprise, "How did you know I was at your door?" I pressed my eyes closed as I kneeled to her,

"I felt my little sister wanting to see me?" She gave me a toothy smile as she shook her hair,

"Are you going out?" I looked down to my clothing heavy coat, gloves, thick boots, and a scarf. I puckered my lips a bit as I spoke to her,

"As a matter of fact," I moved my cold hands over her cheeks, feeling their warmth- it was so nice to see her- her glossy eyes. To see her. "I am." Her cheeks lit up as I questioned. "Is there something you want-" My brows knitted into concern, "Tell me?" I held her as she shook her head.

"No! No- I am fine." She lowered her head to me, "Thank you." She cracked me a smile, this is what I lived for. My sister, only my sister.

"Then tell me?" I took a breath, "What's wrong?" She only shook her head, showing me her blonde locks bouncing.

"I wanted to ask you a favor?" I chuckled lightly to her,

"And what may that favor be my little Prim?" Her giggles arose from her lips, her rose cheeks beamed in my eyes. She was absolutely perfect.

"Well-" She poked a cheek in as she lip puckered, "You know how tomorrow Cinna is coming over-"

"To dress me?" She nodded happily,

"Yes!" Her smiled grew, "I wanted to ask you if I could be there! Peeta will be there-" His name made my stomach flip but the pain could not be shown on my face. I bit my tongue continuing to nod,

"Yes... He will be here-" I sucked in a rough breath as I continued, "You want to be there with me?" She pushed back her hair, smiling.

"Yes!" I shook my head up,

"Of course- my little ducky can be there!" She jumped into the air, pouncing me into a tight hug just as I remembered. "Wait!" Her jumps of glee stopped as she pulled back a bit. "Don't you have classes that day?" Her head hung low as she knew she did,

"I was hoping you would- take me out of-" I shook my head to her as she sunk a bit lower. I reached forward taking her rosy nose- tugging it.

"Of course I will." Her glee arouses as she clenched her fists,

"I will go get my outfit ready!" I smiled to her, "Ohh!" She called back to me, "They will make you look better than what you already look like!" I shrugged a bit,

"Go to bed then, it'll be a long day." She leaned into me, holding me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Katniss!" I swallowed hard pulling back,

"Anything for my little duckling!"

* * *

Her door closed behind me, as I slowly crept down the stairs. I heard the sink pouring, as I came down to the living room. I looked to the fire, it was a nice burn- and a scent of ash. The lights in the kitchen hurt my eyes- it was like hospital lights in the capital. I felt the chill run through me, as I leisurely strolled to the door. The water turned off as I turned the doorknob.

"Katniss?" I didn't even turn my head to know who it was. "Is that you?" Her voice was so squeaky. How would I deal with her?

"What?"

"Are you going out young lady?" I shook my head, letting out a scoff.

"Does it matter?" She thought she could be my mother? Now she wants to tell me what to do? After I won a game where I murdered people she became the worst person, she changed. Why did she want to be my mother now? Where was she when we were starving, when I needed a mother?

"You do not come and go in this home-"

"This is not your home." I pressed my eyes closed, "I'll be back." I swallowed before speaking, "Make sure Prim is asleep."

"Katniss-"

"I am picking her up tomorrow from school." She did not respond, "Go clean, or something."

"Katniss-"

"She wants to see me off." I gave a scoff, "I'll be back later-"

"Katniss…" She folded her hands together, "would you like me to be there as well?" I turned to her- eyeing her. She blinked rapidly,

"If you want." I pressed my eyes opening them to her. "Prim will be there. She'll want you there as well. So be there." Her mouth pressed into a tight look,

"I will be then."

"Go to bed. I'll be back later."

"Katniss-your mother is worried for you- you are changing so much-" I looked at her, shaking my head. What was she trying to prove? She was my mother- but she never raised me. She was not a mother figure in my life,

"I have not changed. Everyone else has, I am as normal as ever."

"Katniss I did not mean-"

"You did mean it." I took a deep breath opening the door. Stepping out in the snow.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **' Kay, so like let me explain... I will be making pairings! But, I want to change a few of them around except one, still I will be taking advice on writing... I'm also a big troller, and love to make some crack pairings! I hope to keep writing this one! I want to hear all of your opinions! Again I do take suggestion, and love hearing the brute honest truth.. Until next time~!-avv90**


	2. Bitter Meet Up: Part I

**So, it's winter season! Not really. It's boiling hot where I'm at.. So hot.. So, to make up for that I'm making it winter! Not really. I just like it when it's winter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter! I literally just finished Season 2 of Sherlock. I'm bewildered, so I thought I would write a new chapter! So, again I will write another description about the characters up here! So, I hope you enjoy reading this! Oh, by the way. I forgot to mention something important! I know the ending to the story. So, Spoilers to the movie, and or Books! Yeah, also I own nothing, I guess that's clear... Still, I'll only mention this once! I own nothing. Or, IOU Still crying man... Still crying.**

 **Haymitch- He is said to look like Katniss, dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. He's a Drunken Mentor who managed to pull Effie's wig off.. Or was it to the side.. (I don't remember everything.. and the books are on my shelf next to the door.. Not walking all the way there so bear with my memory. I'll probably get some hate about that, whatever!) This allowed our main protagonist to contain her emotions, and stay strong for the viewers. He was next seen, drinking heavily on the way to the capital, asking our female, and male leads their reason to try with such slim chances, also annoying Katniss with the whole" Sweetheart." Thingy. Katniss stuck a knife between his hand and the door? Yeah, the door, or his plate( It was impressive). He explains to them how much of a low chance they have, and an even lower chance with Katniss's attitude. Somehow, Katniss manages to impress the capital with the girl on fire bit, so he agrees to help Katniss, and Peeta a strong fighting chance. When Katniss and Peeta are going to train he warns them about not using their abilities to show off, and to use them for the judging, which they comply. He is gladdened to hear that Katniss shot an arrow at them, or rather the pig's apple, letting a man fall backwards.. ( Hehe.. Remember when it was that simple.. He fell back..) He later trains them in speech, but separately since.. (I'll tell you later!) Katniss, and him bicker about her attitude claiming it's her hostility, and she needs to learn to be either flirty, witty, or charismatic... His final words of advice are to them is " Run like hell, and find water. Find Water! Find goddamn Water!" Not exactly like that, but ya know. Haymitch is also said to communicate with Katniss through the hidden messages in the gifts he sends. He manages to get both of his tributes out safe, but ya know not all sound. (Haha) He tells Katniss that the games have only just started, and she will have to continue to play the distressed girl, in love with the sick boy. ( I'm also gonna give you some feedback on his past, cause I'm changing the story like the ass I am!) Haymitch participated in the 50th Hunger games, making it a Quarter Quill, assuring a special event. His game would require double the amount of tributes, two males, and females. He was said to be dashing as a young fellow, he won the games out of brains, and luck. His arena was set to be dreamlike, it even managed to confuse him for a moment, still he figured it out fast.. It was a hellish Arena. He made an alliance with a girl ( I think she was from district 12?) Anyways... They figured out how the laser guns worked, and he wondered if the Arena went on forever, or what? ( This sounds cheesy, but It's not!) He ran off for a second only to guess what? Yeah, She was a _Bird_! He was sad, but he still had hope, about winning. He ran all the way out, finding the end of the Arena... A cliff, that seemed no use until he dropped a pebble. When the grand finale came around, a girl chased him with a machete or an axe. Anyways, they both got hurt, and she throws her weapon, over the cliff... And it backfired, yes the old laws of gravity mean shit to this! It lodged its way to her head, naming him the 50th victor. ( I think we would all have a drinking problem, thank you very much!)**

 **( Okay, I am a sarcastic bastard, but hey having sarcasm in one's life makes thee smarter! But honestly, I mean no harm. I just kinda wanted to make it sound funny, the glum in all that would kill someone. Please don't take it personally! And, YES I DID READ ALL THE BOOKS! Maybe take it personally, then I could hear about it! So, tell me How I'm doing?!"**

 **Yes, I am rewriting!**

* * *

 **Hello, I am the author with news, I hope you like the story**

* * *

 ** _Bitter Meet Up: Part I_**

My foot smothered the snow beneath me, as I moved. I felt myself shiver, what was with this weather? It was worse than what I remembered? I shrugged moving forward. What the hell else would I do? I pulled my hood over my head, leaning a bit over the railing on the stairs. I stuffed my hands into my pocket, as I lowered my head- resisting the urge to curse.

I just needed to walk a bit further- just a bit more. I turned my hands into fists, how far was his house? I moved closer to the sidewalk, feeling the emptiness around me. If Peeta and I hadn't moved here- Haymitch would live in this over pampered neighborhood on his own? I didn't turn back, as my legs shook with every step. I saw the bare minimum of his porch, as I gave a light smile.

"I made it." I pulled up my arm, rubbing it over my frozen lips. I could do it! I stepped over his stairs, climbing onto the top of his wooden porch. I looked at his door- it was more hammered than him ay? I took a breath, kicking my shoes over his door mat. As I moved my arm up, I looked a bit a ways farther down the road. Peeta's house. Smoke escaping from its chimney, his house was nice- like every other house. His was painted a soft yellow, one that reminded me of the last early morning in the arena. Did he paint it? I did not know, my house was as white as the day it was given to me. The numbing pain in my hand brought back my attention, as I looked to the door. I perched my hand, knocking softly. I stood back for a moment, looking at the peephole on his door.

He didn't answer, so this time with a bit more force I knocked.  
"Haymitch wake up!" I knocked again this- time with as much force as this door has seen, "Wake up-!"

 ** _CRASH!_ **

I pressed my eyes closed, he was sleeping with the 'ol bottle ay? I heard rustling behind the door, and the door creaks as if weight was being pinned to it.

"It's me." I heard the locks being pulled, as finally the door opened. I felt the warm air rush to my face, as I knew the cold must have stung his. He squinted his dark eyes to me,

"What?"

"No hello?" I tilted my head to him, "We are good friend-"

"No offence but _anyone else_ in this fucking District is a better friend to me than you, sweetheart." I choked a smile,

"Same." I slid my hands into my pocket, looking him up and down. Tattered clothing, and the stench of vomit. Was he his usual self then? Sept for the sore eyes, he rubbed his neck- cracking it. "Are you going to invite me in?" He moved his arm to his eye, rubbing it. He was just waking up- at seven in the evening? He looked me down,

"You have nothing to give?" He shook his head, shaking back his teeth, "What kind of a guest brings nothing to offer?" I shrugged to him,

"The kind of guest that came to make sure you lived through last night's blizzard?" He lifted his head in a hard chuckle,

"That was light snowfall- you haven't lived long enough to see a real blizzard." I crossed my arms, lifting a brow to him. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself aside giving me room to enter. I cleaned my boots a bit, as I stepped in smelling the contents of this morning's breakfast. I turned to him, undoing my scarf. "Shut it." I didn't say a thing. He closed the door- dead blotting the locks. He was shaking, as I took a better look at his neck. Finger marks?

"Who fought you?" He looked down, his puffy eye purple and his eyes still red.

"I don't remember?" I let out a sigh, going over to his couch- I sat down, "Woah-woah- who said you could sit?"

"I thought inviting in meant permission?" He gave a smug look,

"It meant spill what you need to- then leave!" I shrugged, pushing myself up. "Sit down now- you already did." I let out a huff, throwing my arms up.

"I'll just say what I have to and leave." I held back my tongue from rude terms, "Is that alright?" His eyes looked fuzzy, as his brow knitted together.

"Wait?" He crossed his arms over his chest looking to me,

"What?!" I let out, as he only rose his brow.

"Where is Peeta?" I let out a scoff, as he searched for the blonde boy. "Peeta?!" Was he playing with me- he saw me come here alone- what was he doing this!?

"You saw me come here on my own- are you stupid?!" He cold looked returned to me,

"I'm not blind yet you idiot, when I asked where he was- I meant he was here this morning!"

"What?" I let out, as he grew closer to me.

"He was here this morning! He brought me bread-aughh?!" He moved a bit, "He must have gone home-?" He shrugged to me,

"Of course, he went home- it's seven in the evening?!" He shook his head, moving his hands through his hair.

"Really?" I nodded, pointing back at the cracked clock on his wall. He turned to me, pressing his lips, "Well I was wrong-"

"Are you going to listen to me?" He shrugged, looking around- before giving in and laying on the floor, looking tired. "Haymitch-"

"WHAT?!" He rolled his eyes, "I am waiting for you to spill what you have to say!"

"At least look at me?" He sat up moving to me quickly.

"What Katniss? Hmm, what is so important you have to bug me?" My eyes never wavered as he smiled a bit, "Or did you come here to look at my face? I know I look amazing but-"

"It's about Peeta." He clapped his hands together, chuckling loudly.

"My backer boy! Ahh, I would have only guessed?" He squinted at me as if I were a fool, "What have you come to ask- about him? How perfect he is- how much he isn't like.. You?"

"I want you to take me seriously." He slammed his palm on the wooden floor, cackling. "Haymitch!" He lessened looking to me,

"What do you want to know- hmm?" He cocked his head to the side, "What do you want to know Katniss?!" I felt ashamed to ask, but I couldn't ask him personally.

"H-how is he?" His eyes fluttered close,

"That's what you come to ask? How he is?!" He rolled his head to the side, "Go ask him yourself-"

"I asked you!?"

"I answered." He licked his lips, sitting back. "Katniss when did you last speak to the boy?" His words angered me, but why? What was I so ashamed about, he saw him every day it seemed?!

"Since that day. The day we were all together."

"The day we were all together?!" He moved himself up, standing over me. "Really Katniss?!" He was scolding me, why? He knew what I and he had was pretend. It was their idea after all! "Really?"

"Yes."

"The nerve- and you come here wondering how he is?" I felt myself sink a bit, looking into his eyes,

"Haymitch please- just tell me…" He pressed his eyes closed, moving his hand moving it over the bridge of his nose.

"He's fine. Fine- well except the boy lost a fucking leg Katniss!"

"I meant how is he with his family? Has he seen his friends again? … Is he eating- has-has- he returned to his normal life?"

"What? Ask me what you really want to know?" I let out a sigh,

"Has he asked about me?" My voice became a low whisper, just as Haymitch held me at every word.

"He lives alone." His family- why did he leave them? "He's Peeta, of course, he's seen a friend or two? He's gained some weight, or gotten taller- I don't know. One or the other?" He lowered his head a bit, "And of course, he asks about you."

"He has?" I felt the guilt hitting me,

"Every time I see him." He sat back cuffing his hand over his mouth, "The boy loves you."

"He does not. He just-"

"Katniss, the boy worries for you more than anyone. I consider that love, romantic or not." He stayed silent,

"I know-"

"Then go see him and ask him how he is!" I lowered myself in shame, "The boy would love to see you for fucks sake!"

"I was going to go to his house-" He shook his head to me in disbelieve,

"Then why are you here?" I pressed my lips together,

"I thought he wouldn't want to see me?" His eyes lit up,

"Did you not hear me- he misses you?" He stood up, looking back to me, "I thought you were the smart one?" He shook his head a bit, "It was Peeta after all?"

"I'm going to see him- I just thought to see you would be easier."

"Well, I'm not that easy!" He began moving sluggishly, "Go on and see the poor boy." He took in a heavy gulp of air, "He wants nothing more than to see your- face.." He said it with so much displeasure I let out a small cackle, as he narrowed his eyes to me. Walking away,

"Wait-?!"

"Bring me food next time orI won't let you in!" He waved me back, as he left the room.

"Wait-What?!" I heard a door thrown closed, and I stood there on a moldy couch- feeling disgusting.

* * *

I tucked my head in my hood, the cold wind whipping around me, I couldn't go home yet- I didn't want to be there.

"Where could I go?" I couldn't go to Peeta's house. I- said I could but seeing his new leg… Seeing him, it made my stomach hurt. My head ached at the thought of where I could go? Would the Hob be opened? Would a shop be open? My legs felt the wetness of melting snow, if my socks were to get wet I think I would lose it.

* * *

My legs were shaking beyond control as I hit the middle of town, I saw people- still walking about, who would move in this weather? I saw children taking each other's hands, rocking and moving in excitement. How nice, I thought moving forward. Everything was open to my surprise, who would work? I pressed my eyes- remembering, I had money. I didn't have to work a day in my entire life. She wished for these people's will to live- their happiness. When did she ever have that?

No! Her family's happiness was everything she needed, it was all she cared for. She would give everything to see Prim smile, to see her Mother smile.

"Ahh!" I looked at the little girl, skipping happily in the hands of her friends. Sometimes I wonder why they chose the children? It hurt the most yes, but hurting the adults that fought back would be more convincing- they would show the audience what it meant to disobey. The children would be scared to ever grow to hurt anyone. Then they wouldn't have a stupid game like this, then children wouldn't die. Rue, how would she be if she was still alive? A cheery girl I hope. Or any of those other children, how they lived their lives? What would they have done if they won? Would they ever remember my face as the idiot who fell in love in the games? Cato- would he have ever seen my face in his dream, I saw his every night in mine. His eyes, his screams when the mutts tore at his flesh, my arrow that killed him. Would he have seen me, as the girl who ruined his chances? How would he have won without my presence? Would Peeta have been killed if I didn't offer any competition? Ha.. Cato was dead. Rue was dead. They were all dead, how could I ask them? My head began to hurt, what was wrong this time? I moved my arms to my head, holding myself steady,

"Hey!" My eyes grew large at the voice, as I looked up. His dark eyes had found me, I could not hide from him. His smile was strained as his face was cover in the black dust that was surely in his lungs. I drew my lips, forcing a thin smile as I waved to him, I would have spoken with him.. On my own terms, not now. Not when I felt like this,

"Hey!" I shout back, seeing him quickly close the distance, as he moved to me- pulling me into a hug.

"How are you Katnip?" I felt my chest burn, but slowly I moved my arms around his figure.

"Fine." I heard my voice, it sounded off- like how it did in front of the cameras. "And you?" He pulled me back from our hug,

"Great." His eyes showed me something else, "Do you wanna talk?" I was about to start a lie of being late- or something just as his nose wrinkled a bit and he sneezed. I went into my pocket, fishing out a handkerchief, giving it to him.

"Here." He took it, smiling. "What do you have in mind?" He lowered the tissue, almost in disbelief at my answer.

"Heard a certain someone made a great soup at the Hob?" I felt my smile spread to cheek to cheek, "Are you hungry?" I cocked my head to him,

"Starving."

To be continued? ( ** _Hah.. just joking._** )

* * *

 **That top part is long! 'Kay let me know what you think! Or who's the not so mysterious person..( Anyways.. Honestly thank you for reading! I appreciate it. Tell me what you think I really care!) -avv90**


End file.
